


Normal

by magicarnival



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, a little anti-spitfire, angsty, but I'm not trying to bash or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicarnival/pseuds/magicarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> "For a while, you love playing house with Wally."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

>  A sort of drabble response to Greg's comments on the Spitfire pairing. It's not bashing, just kind of showing how I feel the relationship will play out realistically... Originally posted to lj/tumblr in 2012.

For a while, you love playing house with Wally.

You love coming home and making dinner and having a daily routine and a life that is so utterly _ordinary_ that you sometimes forget the weightless, heady feeling of looking down the shaft of an arrow into a crook’s eyes. You sometimes forget that you ever did anything more than this. That you ever wanted to.

It’s nice being normal.

Wally gets you a dog for your birthday and it feels wonderfully—terrifyingly—permanent. You can hardly keep a goldfish alive for more than two weeks, but somehow the weeks stretch into months and the months into years and suddenly you wonder where all the time has gone because you haven’t worn a mask in ages.

Sometimes you lay awake at night and think of the day Wally asked you to stop. The desperate way he’d squeezed your hand until you felt your bones creak and looked at you as if his world might fall apart at any second.

_I can’t lose you_ , he’d whispered, hoarse and trembling. _I can’t do this anymore. Please._

You’d loved the way he made you feel precious.

But lately, it’s started to feel a little bit suffocating.

  



End file.
